Harapan di Tahun Baru: Akatsuki ver
by Zerou
Summary: Harapan selalu ada setiap saat dan berharap dapat terkabul. Namun, kali ini adlah istimewa. Dalam pergantian tahun ini kita berharap keinginan kita terlaksana tahun berikutnya. OneShot.


**Author's Note:**

Happy New Year! Yaa~ Ketemu lagi di 'Harapan di Tahun Baru'. Saia kali ini menyajikan fanfic bertema penyambutan tahun baru karena hari ini tahun sudah berganti. Masih sama dengan pendahulunya, tapi kali ini versi Akatsuki. Kupikir permohonannya gak senormal fanfic perdanaku itu, tapi mungkin juga garing mengingat saia dah lama gak bikin fanfic humor. Yah... semoga lebih baik dan kalian menyukainya.

**Happy reading!**

**Warning: AU, OOC-ness, just kidding, gaje... yang pasti, meksa... - -;**

**Fiction Rated: K+ –– Genre: General/Humor –– Status: OneShot/Complete**

**Disclaimer: Punyaan abang tukang bakso... *ditempong Agumon*. Etoo... Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

* * *

**Harapan di Tahun Baru**

**~Akatsuki ver.**

**_by Kobayakawa Zerou_**

**_--  
_**

**Menjelang pergantian tahun...**

Bulatan kristal salju jatuh dari angkasa untuk menenggelamkan permukaan bumi. Gundukan warna putih itu tampak begitu suci. Namun, kuku-kuku kita akan kemerahan ketika menggenggam warna yang mudah kotor itu. Hawa dingin tak pernah terlepas dari musim salju. Tiap menjelang akhir tahun, salju selalu turun. Tak lebih menghangatkan daripada menyalakan pemanas ruangan dan mendekam dalam kotatsu. Menikmati kehangatannya dan terlelap di sana––bagaikan surga.

Di suatu area, yang juga tertutup salju, pengguna tempat itu pula bersantai di dalamnya untuk menghangatkan diri. Berhubung mereka tahu, salju menutup jalan keluar. Kita amati dalamnya.

Terlihat seekor hewan poikiloterm terduduk di sofa dan berselubung tebal di depan perapian. Wajahnya tampak pucat, tapi tak terlihat mengalami masuk angin. Dia itu––hiu berjubah organisasi Akatsuki. Oh, maaf! Orang bertampang hiu, Hoshigaki Kisame. Ia melakukan itu karena baru saja menang lomba renang dengan hiu peliharaannya di kolam es. (Masa hiu pelihara hiu?). Rupanya yang kita hampiri itu markas Akatsuki, dalam goa tepatnya.

"Aa~ hangatnya..." desah Kisame penuh kebahagiaan.

**BYUUR! Cheesh...**

Api perapian padam. Makhluk biadab anggota Akatsuki mengguyur perapian. Airnya menciprat Kisame. Ember tambalan masih dipegang pengatur keuangan––bendahara utama a.k.a rentenir sinting Akatsuki. Juga pemegang surat utang. Semua anggota Akatsuki sudah pernah mengutang padanya, bahkan Zeroupun pengutang no.1 dari belakang––yang sayangnya, bunganya setinggi menara pisa....

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram Kisame.

"HEMAT ENERGI! BBM MAHAL! MINYAK LANGKA! PEMERINTAH BELOM MENSUBSIDI LPG! JANGAN BOROS PAKE KAYU BAKAR!"

Berita barusan sukses menggaung di markas tersebut. Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang menghampiri 2 makhluk itu.

"Om Kakuzu! Jangan keras-keras! Topeng Tobi jadi berdarah!"

"Telinga yang berdarah, bukan topengnya, bego!" sela Deidara yang sedari tadi sibuk membuat bom untuk malam tahun baru nanti.

"Tobi gak bego, Tobi anak baek...."

Rengekan Tobi tak dihiraukan. Kisame dan Kakuzu memulai perdebatan mengenai penggunaan bahan bakar alternatif. Deidara sendiri melanjutkan pembuatan bom bentuk lampion untuk dijual. Lalu, ada hal yang mengacau datang.

**Nguung.... nguung.... Drapdrapdrapdrapdrapdrap**

"Awas! Zetsu jadi brutal abis liat nyamuk!" teriak Pein kabur dari kejaran Zetsu.

"Hah?"

Empat makhluk di sana hanya terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan ketua organisasi mereka.

**Grauk!**

Satu orang sudah terkurung dalam venus flytrap Zetsu. Benar-benar, malang.

"Huwa!! Tobi dimakan!" jerit Deidara. Seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa langsung menoleh ke lokasi kejadian.

"APA?! Bocah autis itu yang ditelan?!"

"Tob-bi....beulumn...dibtelhan..."

"Syukurlah yang dimakan dia...." semuanya bernafas lega, seakan satu penderitaan telah lenyap.

"Zebtsu-senzpai....Lebausin..."

Setengah jam kemudian, Zetsu sadar yang dilahapnya bukan nyamuk melainkan permen loli––umm... Tobi.

"Aa... gomen, Tobi..." ujar Zetsu sembari melepas flytrap-nya.

"Tobii mandi liur! Huray~! Senpai mau coba?" tawar Tobi.

"ENGGAK!"

"Hei, kalian bisa diam gak, sih? Dari tadi ribut mulu," protes Itachi yang diam saja tadi. Ia merasa terganggu. Sedang asyik nonton tipi rupanya.

"Itachi-san, memangnya apa yang kau tonton? Serius amat sedari tadi..."

"Liat berita. Katanya di wilayah perbatasan ada kuil yang kalau kita memohon permohonan bakal terkabul."

"Sungguh?" tanya Deidara.

"Mana kutau... Kan cuma katanya...."

"Kalau pingin tahu, coba saja," sela Sasori yang sibuk memainkan opera antara Gatutkaca dan Barbie.

"Kita akan ke sana, ya 'kan Pein?" ujar Konan yang menoleh ke arah sang ketua.

"Oh, tentu! Jam 11 nanti, kita pergi. Lagian pas tahun baru 'kan?"

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki bersorak gembira. Setengah hari lagi, jam itu akan tergapai.

--

"Ayo, anak-anak! Kita berangkat!"

"OSH!"

Malam ini Akatsuki bagaikan anak TK yang siap jalan-jalan menuju makam pahlawan. Membawa perbekalan, sake manis bahkan alat untuk karaoke dibawanya––dalam jubah mereka tentunya.

Anak barisan depan memanggil guru mereka––Pein.

"Tunggu! Memangnya kita mau keluar lewat mana?"

"Lewat pintu depan 'kan?"

"Mana bisa?! Ntar saljunya menimbun kita sewaktu keluar gimana? Batunya itu 'kan buat nahan salju."

Setelah mikir agak lama, semua manggut-manggut menyetujui pendapat itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi komentar bodoh keluar.

"Tinggal bilang 'Open Sesame, buka pintunya!'. Pintunya bakal terbuka 'kan?" usul Tobi. Yang lain hanya memandang dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kita pakai terowongan 'itu' saja. Kayaknya ada jalan keluarnya pas di depan kuil."

Semuanya mengikuti usulan kedua.

--

**Glotak.**

Satu penutup saluran air terbuka.

"Akhirnya..."

"Kupikir aku bakal terkurung di sana."

"Beruntung kita masih hidup, gak jadi mayat hidup di saluran 'itu'."

Keluhan demi keluhan mengenai saluran––terowongan rahasia itu terlontar di antara makhluk-makhluk ini.

"Hei, kalian, ayo! Kita masih harus naik tangga lagi."

"APA?!"

Ribuan anak tangga tak berujuang akan dilangkahi Akatsuki. Untuk memperoleh kebahagiaan, penderitaan harus dilalui 'kan?

Sesampai di atas sana, gema lonceng tahun baru berkumandang.

"Aa––shinnen omedetou!"

Ucapan selamat ketika tahun baru mulai beredar begitu cepat sesaat setelah lonceng dibunyikan. Akatsuki menerobos gerombolan manusia yang memenuhi halaman depan kuil––sama-sama ingin berdoa untuk tahun yang akan datang.

Merekapun melempar koin––setelah berhasil membujuk Kakuzu untuk meminjamkan uang 5 yen tiap anggotanya.

**KLONTANG!**

Lalu, mereka memanjatkan doa dengan mengatup tangan. Dan enatah mengapa ada suara ikut menimpali harapan mereka. Beginilah doa mereka.

**Pein:** Mo nambah tindik lagi... (**_Hoy, Mas! Tindikan yang berikutnya pake paku payung aja, ya Mas_.**)

**Konan:** Pingin foto KakaIru super lemon edisi terbatas... (**_Emang ada, ya Mbak? Lagian sedari kapan jadi fujoshi?_**)

**Tobi:** Tobi mo jadi anak baek hati, suka menabung dan tidak sombong. Papah mamah berantem mulu, sih. Tobi mau nyenengin papah mamah... (**_Anoo... sapa sih orang tuamu? Gak kenal._**)

**Sasori:** semoga tahun depan bisa menang 'Bencong Awards' level dunia. (_**Semoga beruntung, entar saya dukung kamu. Tenang aja.**_)

**Deidara:** Pingin ngledakin Sasori! (_**lagi berantem ma pacar, ya Mbak?**_)

**Itachi:** Mau merawat kecantikan... mutihin kulit, ngilangin keriput.... (_**ngilangin keriput pake Pond's aja, kalo mutihin kulit dilabur, ok?**_)

**Kisame:** Pingin punya pacar... (_**ke laut aja sono! Benyak hiu betina kesengsem sama kamu toh?**_)

**Zetsu: **Pingin menyantap anggota Akatsuki, ogah makan pupuk kandang dan Pein lagi... tadi Tobi manis juga... (_**Mas, jangan ngiler!**_)

**Kakuzu:** KAYA! KAYA! KAYA! KAYA! (_**kaya apa? Kaya' monyet? Lu mah kaya' boneka daur ulang...**_)

**Hidan:** Pingin ganti sabit jadi gergaji mesin... (_**Pindah profesi jadi tukang motong rumput, yah?**_)

...

Setelah doa selesai dimuntahkan, mereka siap berpesta.

"Oi, mana karpetnya?"

"Barusan diambil Kisame buat jadi selimut."

"Kisame mana karpetnya?"

"Dijual Kakuzu..."

"Tobi mau sake manis!"

"Anak kecil gak boleh minum!"

"Tobi dah gede, Tobi anak baek..." tukas Tobi sembari mencopot topeng loli-nya.

"GYAA!!!" yang lain shock melihat tampang Tobi.

Keributan demi keributan membaur pada kesembilan anggota Akatsuki. Mempertengkarkan hal sepele, saling uji kemampuan atau apapun itu mereka lakukan di pinggir halaman kuil. Mengganggu orang saja....

"Lady and gentleman..." sambut Pein sebagai MC, "Akhirnya kita tiba di penghujung acara!"

"Yeiy!" sorak mereka.

"Mari kita saksikan pertunjukan akhir yang dipersembahkan oleh.... Deidara!" lanjut Pein sembari menunujuk Deidara.

"Oke, aku akan menyalakan ledakan tahun baru!"

Deidara merogoh tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan sebongkah tanah yang berbentuk babi mungil.

"Hei, kenapa bentuknya babi?"

"Ini 'kan masih tahun babi," jawab Deidara ringan dan melempar bongkahan itu ke angkasa. Setelah merasa lemparannya cukup tinggi, kira-kira 100 kaki, ia melepas matra, "Katsu!"

**DUAARR!!**

Suara ledakan keras terjadi tidak di angkasa, melainkan pada kuil yang baru mereka kunjungi. Deidara tidak pantas jadi pitcher.

"Kyaa! Ledakan! Selamatkan diri kalian!"

"Ughh... kabur!!" perintah Pein.

"Aku pingin loli-nya Ginto––" belum selesai Tobi merengek, ia sudah ditarik pergi. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Deidara mendapat hantaman dari teman-temannya yang berkeluh kesah, "Gara-gara kau permohonan kita gak bisa terkabul!"

Berganti tahun, berganti nasib. Di mana kita perlu memperbaiki tingkah kita pada tahun sebelumnya di tahun yang telah berubah. Mengawali dan menjalani hidup yang berguna dan menyenangkan. Semua bergantung apad apa yang akan kita lakukan.

**Shinnen Omedetou, Minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.owari.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** 新年あけましておめでとうございます**


End file.
